First Kiss
by RedSneakerShoes
Summary: The first kisses of the different couples on East High. You decide who, I'm up for everything. Thanks to MissMadi for permission! So far: Choy, Sharella
1. My awkward intro and Choy

I once read some stories about the different couples first kisses. Sadly the author stopped writing them, but the idea was too cute for me to let it go, so I PM'ed MissMadi (MadiWillow, when she wrote them, go check them out!) and asked if it were okay with her that I took them. One very awkward message from my site and a gratefully received reply later, I had her permission, and BAM story was written.  
>But you probably came her to read some fan fiction, so I'll just let you:<p>

(This chapter has been slightly edited. Not much, but a few things bothered me about it. I'm unsure whether I like single or double line breaks the best.)

* * *

><p>.:Choy:.<p>

Troy was walking down the otherwise empty hallway with his best friend Chad. They were heading home after long school day.

"I can't wait for next year! It's gonna be awesome!" Chad said excitedly. They were becoming sophomores next year, and probably able to join the team for real.

"You? Excited for SCHOOL?" Troy stared at him with fake surprise.

"Oh, well, not the school part of it, but, you know what I mean. Aren't you?"

"I don't really know" Troy looked down.

"Why? What d'ya mean?"

Troy shot Chad a "you know what I mean"-look.

"Oh, right... You'll grow into it!" Chad said encouraging.

The thing was, that while puberty had been nice to Chad – he had grown pretty tall, broad shoulders and had developed nice muscles. Quite handsome in fact – Troy hadn't been that lucky. He had grown taller all of sudden, and the rest of his body (and his mind, for that sake) didn't have time to follow, so he was lanky and clumsy. Added to that, his voice were still having puberty squeaks, leading to scattered giggles from the girls around in the classroom, when he spoke.

The boys continued down the hallway.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Chad asked, Troy unsure why he bothered, as Chad already knew his reply.

"Not much. Snacks and movie night?" He said anyway.

"Snacks and movie night," Chad agreed.

The continued in silence, and all of a sudden Troy felt awkward about spending the weekend with Chad. He knew why very well, but didn't really know who to tell Chad.

He kept walking, lost in his own thoughts. Chad seemed trapped in his own mind too, until he blurted out of nothing:

"You know, you're too pretty for a dude."

Troy stared at him blushing and feeling very awkward. He could just as well be naked.

"I mean, not how you look. Or not much how you look, but mostly the way you act and such. If you're.. You know" Chad struggled to find the right words, something that rarely happened for him. Chad took a deep breath before continuing. "If you're _on the other team, _you can just tell me..."

Troy stared at Chad a little while longer, until he suddenly grabbed a handful of Chad's shirt and pinned him a against the lockers, crashing their lips together.

When Troy pulled back, Chad's eyes were widened in shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, frowning a bit at Troy.

Troy slowly realised what he had just done. An ocean of thoughts and mixed emotions rolled over him. He felt stupid and embarrassed. What if Chad was angry at him? What if Chad didn't accept it, what if he'd lied about it all? Tears started to roll down his cheeks, and he spun around and ran off.

...

Why had he been this stupid? Troy sat crying on a bench somewhere on the school. He had no idea where, he had just run off. He pulled his legs up on the bench and hugged them, crying even harder. He'd been thinking so hard about it, that he had convinced himself that Chad really were mad at him.

"Troy?" A voice suddenly said. Troy quickly recognized it as Chad's.

"Go away," he answered tearfully and turned his back to Chad. Of course Chad didn't, but sat next to Troy and wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey, it's okay."

"Aren't you mad at me?" Troy turned face Chad.

"No!" Chad laughed. "Even though a 'yes' would have been enough to answer me question."

He wiped Troy's tears away before pulling him up with him. Chad's arm around Troy's shoulder, the boys walked out of the doors of East High, into the sunny summer weather.

* * *

><p>So, did you like it? And who do you wanna see next? Pairing, situations, quotes, anything! Just leave a review, and you'll get a cookie!<p> 


	2. Sharella

It's a million years ago, but laffy93taffy (cool name, btw) suggested this, and I've finally gotten around to finish it!

* * *

><p>Sharpay stared at the door to the theatre as it opened and in came super-hottie Troy Bolton and his suddenly-so-famous girlfriend Gabriella Montez. Her eyes followed the jolly-happy couple walking hand-in-hand down to her and the rest of the drama club standing scattered around the stage. Troy said some lame excuse and Darbus let it go. It didn't matter when it were them. It never did when it were them. Sharpay narrowed her eyes at Gabriella. If she could just get to talk with her alone. Just for a moment. She looked at Troy instead. Super-hottie Troy Bolton. Who she should be together with forever. Who she would rule the school with. Because people expected her to. But yet, that wasn't where her heart was. She knew she sounded like a sappy love story. That was why she had never told anyone about it. Sharpay sighed and started noticing the background noise, that was Darbus talking about nothing new. Just the usual about how they should practise their roles properly, since it's a very important part of their souls and hearts and blah, blah, blah. Sharpay counted in her head. She had heard Darbus talk enough many times before, to know exactly when she said what and when to listen. She counted and started listening once Darbus said something of interest.<p>

"And now I'd like for you to pair up and- Yes, Sharpay?" Sharpay had put up her hand and an alarming smile had formed on her face.  
>"I'd like to work with Gabriella." She smiled her sweetest smile possible.<p>

"Well, what an excellent idea, though I'd prefer for you to wait saying that until I'm finished," Darbus said, not really strict. Sharpay was still her darling. Gabriella hadn't stolen that from her entirely yet. Darbus returned to her rambling, but Sharpay just sent Gabriella a certain type of smile, and Gabriella looked back at her with a face in shock and confusion. She was obviously wondering what plans Sharpay had. And plans Sharpay had.

"We should just start rehearsing our lines, shouldn't we?" Gabriella asked with a forced smile.

"So, Gabriella," Sharpay ignored her and sat down in front of the mirror. They were in the dressing room to be alone and "rehearse their lines". Sharpay had other thoughts though. She picked up a lipstick from the table and carefully applied it. She smiled at herself and looked up at Gabriella's reflection like she had momentarily forgotten about her existence.

"You and Troy are happy together?" She turned around on the chair and smiled at Gabriella with her lips sparkling just slightly, not too much, but not too little either.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered sceptically.

"I don't even know, how you two met," Sharpay said friendly, "sit down," she added and Gabriella pulled out a chair, that stood off to a side. Gabriella didn't say anything though, but looked investigatively at Sharpay. As if she was trying to figure out what the next move would be, what Sharpay's plans were. In reality that was exactly her plan. She wanted Gabriella to think. Just to think. Gabriella was smart, very smart in fact. But ever so sweet. Little sweet and smart Gabriella Montez, always did her best to be polite and well-behaved. Sharpay had seen another side of her though. A side of her only she (with a little help from super-hottie Troy Bolton. Of course she hadn't filled him in on the plans) could provoke. A side that of Gabriella was, well, not evil per say, but a furious and emotion-filled side. A side that could do big things. That's what Sharpay wanted to see. She wanted to see her in action, see her, when she did, what was the best, she could. She couldn't help but think Gabriella liked it as well. To let go of her boring self and be what she should be. But right now Sharpay just watched her think. Thinking thoughts, she would never say. Sharpay kept smiling and looked Gabriella in the eyes. Gabriella looked back, trying to read Sharpay's thoughts. Trying so hard, Sharpay could see it. She smiled again.

"Tell me about it."

"Why do you want to know?" Gabriella asked carefully. Sharpay laughed shortly and looked down and back up again, still smiling perfectly.

"We should try and get along, right? And what's better than love stories then?" It just wasn't Gabriella and Troy's story she actually wanted to know about.

"Karaoke," Gabriella answered, but not saying any more. Sharpay didn't even want to know more. She got up from the chair.  
>"Cute," she just said and started fiddling with one of the dresses, that hung by the wall. "This dress is cute," she then added and turned to Gabriella.<p>

"And you would look adorable in it," Sharpay said honestly, but did her best to not make it sound honest. And her best was pretty good. She held the dress up in front of Gabriella and imagined her in it. She really would look adorable in it.

"You should try it on."

"I don't think-" Gabriella tried to say, but got interrupted:

"Don't be such a..." Sharpay hesitated. She couldn't find the word and wrinkled her nose. "Rule-follower," she just said. She had stopped smiling. The smile didn't matter any more. Gabriella was smart. Gabriella could see through her by now. She should. And Gabriella looked baffled. Her eyes and mouth were wide-open. Sharpay took down the dress and stepped closer to Gabriella.

"But I do like it, when you think," she whispered and carefully placed her slightly glistening lips against Gabriella's oh so sweet and soft lips.

* * *

><p>Just like last time suggestions are welcome! Pairings, quotes, situations, anything! Comments in general makes me happy.<p> 


End file.
